He Will Run To Her
by Gajevy.McRedfox
Summary: Levy witnesses Natsu and Lucy get together and wonders if she'll ever do the same with Gajeel. [Cover credit: sketchy x flavor]
1. He Will Run To Her

**This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm really excited and a bit nervous to share it with you. Please leave suggestions, advice, ideas, and pretty much anything you think I should need in order to get going with writing these fanfictions. I love Gajeel x Levy and that was what I was going to originally write about, but it formed into NaLu so whoops... But, if I continue, I'll be sure to make GaLe my focus! Thank you all my lovely readers!**

**He Will Run to Her**

"Men are stupid," Levy revealed to her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, "They never understand anything that's completely obvious."

It was a beautiful autumn day in Magnolia, with the breeze ever so slightly sweeping over the tops of the gorgeous trees of vibrant oranges, reds and yellows. Leaves would tumble across the cobblestone and the gusts of wind blew the bluenette's locks into her face, causing her to take out her headband and readjust the loose strands.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied, only sounding half awake.

"Still angry about how stupid Natsu was today?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I bother," Lucy mumbled, pouting her lower lip and staring at her hands.

"It'll get better Lu-chan, I promise. Gajeel has missed all the hints I've been leaving for him about how I feel, and I'm not moping around," Levy told her, but slightly regretting it as the memories of Gajeel dismissing her clues that showed she liked him replayed in her mind.

"But that was my big reveal!" Lucy cried, "I told him that I loved him and he said it back only like a brother! All that courage I built up and I didn't get anything! I was regarded as nothing but a sister again! Why can't he see me the way I see him!"

Levy stopped walking as soon as Lucy ended her ranting. Lucy realized Levy had halted, so she did too. Lucy looked back at Levy with tear brimmed eyes, pleading for a response. The world seemed to go silent, all waiting on Levy's answer.

Then, footsteps.

At first, the feet pounding the stone belonged to someone who was walking briskly, but they soon sped up into a jogging pace.

Finally, the strides became short and fast, those of a sprint. Lucy's demanding stare slowly drifted away from Levy's eyes, and now focused to the left. Levy's hazel eyes followed Lucy's gaze, only to find a pink haired mage running directly towards Lucy. His eyes looked determined but also covered with hidden regret and guilt.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, loud enough so that Levy had to take a few steps back in order to spare her ears.

As soon as the Celestial Spirit mage heard her name, she instantly froze. Lucy would never want to be separated from Natsu, but in this moment, getting near him was her worst nightmare.

"I love you too!" Natsu yelled, now only yards away from Lucy.

The way Natsu had said those words, Levy noted, were _not_ in a brotherly way. This time, they were filled with passion, desire, eagerness and pure affection. Levy slowly backed away as Natsu thrust himself upon Lucy to pepper kisses on her lips, neck and cheeks. The way they fit was as perfect as a puzzle, and Levy longed for Gajeel to one day run to her and shower her in kisses, just as Natsu had done to Lucy.

_The things I would do for Gajeel to notice me like that, _Levy thought as she watched Natsu gleefully lift Lucy and carry her to her house, bridal style.

**Loved it? Despised it? I know, I know, really short. I honestly don't know where my fanfics will go so if there's a next time, I'll see you then! **


	2. Tossing Pebbles

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is a little delayed, I had a family reunion today for 8 hours, not to mention it was and hour away, *sigh*... Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Tossing Pebbles**

Levy let herself fall back onto her fluffy bed. She let out a sigh.

_Why can't everyone be as lucky as those two?_

As she stared at her blank ceiling, she begged the world to send her a sign.

Eventually, it did.

A gentle tapping echoed in Levy's dark room. Each clicking noise was short and stiff, but continued on to eventually become a chorus of the pelting sounds. Levy jumped, startled at the sudden outburst of plentiful tapping. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and hopped down so her bare feet embraced the cool wood floor boards. She searched for only a short while before she discovered the source of the rapping.

It was coming from her window, more specifically, the pebbles which hit the glass of her window. Who ever was throwing them had precise aim, for not a single one missed the panes. Slightly curious and very irritated, Levy pressed her cupped hands to the glass and peaked out into the darkness of the night with squinted eyes.

To her surprise, she found Gajeel lit in the subtle moonlight, smiling so wide that she could see almost every razor sharp tooth he had. Levy scanned the rest of him and spotted a handful of pebbles settled in one of his calloused hands.

Gajeel tossed the rocks aside and motioned for Levy to come out onto her balcony. His grin had transformed from one of enthusiasm, to a smirk laced with a mischievous vibe.

Levy was shocked by his invitation, but hesitantly obeyed.

"Oi, Shimp," Gajeel yelled from beneath her balcony.

"Gajeel," Levy groaned, tiredness slurring her voice, "It's midnight and you're throwing rocks at my window, why?"

"Gihi, how 'bout you come down here and I'll tell you."

As much as Levy dreamed about hearing those words, and how after that, she'd instantaneously leap into his arms and kiss him, she was not in the right mind to do so.

"It's midnight right now and I'm not even dressed. As much as I'd love to, I'm not coming down there," Levy replied with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Not even dressed, huh?" Gajeel quirked one pierced eyebrow. "That just means I'll have to come up there."

Levy gasped and ran inside. She quickly whipped off the blanket she had wrapped around herself and fumbled to her dresser. Furiously, she snatched up a long black sweater that went just passed her thighs and slipped it over her head. Luckily, she already had her panties and bra on, since that was what she planned on sleeping in.

"That perverted little-"

"I think you're the little one Shrimp"

Levy spun her head around to see the huge, looming figure of Gajeel, sitting on her balcony ledge.

"Well, I'm going to have to end this at some point," Levy mumbled to herself. "Better just find out what he wants now."

Cautiously, Levy pulled open one of the double Dutch doors and silently slid next to Gajeel.

"Why are you here Gajeel?" Levy asked, officially sick of this night.

"I, uh," Gajeel cleared his throat and Levy swore she saw a slight blush tint his eyes and cheeks, though she wasn't sure in the moonlight.

He was glancing down an awful lot at her bare legs, Levy noted. So, she decided to observe his body too.

First, she examined his huge toned legs, made of visible muscles which were bulging through his pants. Levy's eyes then made it up to the bottom of his tight navy shirt. His stomach was a perfect eight pack that mesmerized Levy every time he inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes trailed to his arms, which were pure muscle. Scars dotted his enormous biceps and three metal piercings lined his forearms. Levy observed his collarbones, jetting out from his huge torso. Gajeel's sharp jawline stuck out at Levy and was almost too jagged. Almost. Her eyes continued their journey to his nose, which, like his arms, had metal piercings along the side of them. Finally, Levy's hazel eyes found themselves gazing into Gajeel's ruby red ones. He returned her stare. After a long silence, Gajeel spoke up.

"You checkin' me out shorty?" Gajeel snorted, but still not daring to tear his eyes away from hers.

"I was, uh," Levy fumbled, now looking away and searching for something to say

"Oi," Gajeel reached out with both hands to Levy and took her tiny, cute face into his hands. Although Levy was forced to, she discovered staring into his eyes calmed her. Gajeel took a breath.

"I came here to ask you if you'd go to dinner with me sometime."

Levy felt her face heat up entirely. Although she couldn't see it, she knew her face was bright crimson.

She didn't know what to say.

Levy ran inside, blushing furiously and with tears of joy prickling at her eyes.

_If I can't say it aloud, I'll show him by using what I'm best at._

Levy grabbed her pen **(A/N I don't really know what her pen that she uses for magic is called but yeah, that)** and peered out her window.

Gajeel sat there, dumbfounded and feeling lame.

_How the hell did I manage to screw that up? _Gajeel asked himself, feeling lower than he's ever felt before.

Levy's petite figure appeared again from inside and she was holding something. With it, she started to write. The way she wrote now was different from the way she usually wrote. This time, she was creating beautiful calligraphy. Her pen in hand gracefully danced across the air in front of her, leaving a ribbon-like trail of dips and curves behind. She wrote this three letter word with passion and glee.

That word was yes.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Loved it? Despised it? Well, I love writing them. Review! I know I got a little carried away with describing Gajeel, but it's **_**Gajeel**_**, so how could I not. Anyways, I don't really know how my updating frequency is going to be from here on out. I'll probably be updating late tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Shattered

**I'm so proud I got this done today! Writing fanfictions is really good for building my time management skills! I had some writer's block today, but anyways, here's the chapter!**

Levy quickly shuffled back to the full length mirror to check herself one more time. Her sky blue hair was pushed back in a loose bun, held there by a salmon ribbon. Similar to the shade of her hair tie, Levy wore a rosy lace dress that ended just above her knees. A simple pair of grey flats both topped with a bow settled on her small feet. Lastly, Levy completed the look with a bracelet of silver slipped on her left hand.

Looking herself up and down, Levy finally decided she looked good.

_But is this good enough for Gajeel? S_he questioned herself

_Of course she was,_ she reassured herself, and with that, Levy departed from her house, unsure of what to anticipate that evening, and even more, what to anticipate from Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't know what he was expecting. Was he positive that once he groomed his wild black hair, he'd look like a wuss? Of course.

Did he think he would to be able to pull it off? Never.

But he sure as hell could.

Gajeel's dark mane was pushed back into a long ponytail down his back. Not one hair stood out of place, thanks to half an hour's worth of gels, shampoos, hairsprays and conditioners. In the reflection of his bathroom mirror, Gajeel's shark-like teeth gleamed. His tight white suit and bright red tie, he decided, was just right for this hopefully perfect date with Levy. 

Levy skipped down the road which led to into town, where the restaurant she and Gajeel would soon see each other at was. This evening would make Levy's long awaited dreams to become reality, and it was the greatest feeling in the universe.

Soon after she had begun to daydream about the night and sexy man that awaited her, Levy felt watched, and not just by the passing couples that shot odd stares her way. She felt stalked.

Carefully, Levy continued to stay in the protection of the street lights, avoiding the shadows and whatever was lurking among them, at all costs. Eventually, Levy found herself faced with the only path to the restaurant being a narrow and sketchy alley. Her eyes followed the path to the end, and located a busy street full of beaming lights and cheerful voices.

_I can make it, _Levy told herself. _It's only about six yards to the other side._

Steadily, Levy took her first step into the shadow submerged alleyway. With a shaky breath, she proceeded to take another stride. Once plunged into complete darkness, she heard footsteps. Her heart raced and in her ears, it beat louder than a timpani drum. Quickly, she backed herself up against the brick wall of the alley. Levy didn't dare move; she was too paralyzed with fear.

"Levy," a creepy voice you would only hear in a horror movie sung,

"Levy McGarden," the mystery person paused, "We know you're here. There is no point in hiding now."

Levy mentally winced.

_He knows I'm here _and _my name?_

Part of Levy wanted to come out of her hiding and turn herself in to this presumably evil man. But the more dominant side of her told herself to stay put and hope for a miracle.

"I am a _very _impatient man," the voice continued, now clearly agitated. "Just come out and play little Levy."

Levy was downright terrified. She was alone, petrified and hiding in a shady alley on the night she had hours before considered to be the best night of her life.

Her fairytale night had ended all too soon, the clock struck twelve and everything was ruined. All hope was lost and Levy's dreams one by one, shattered around her.

She thought about crying, admitting her failures and giving up, but she couldn't do it. She had to live through this.

For Gajeel.

**Alright, I hope that keeps you on your toes for a while! Loved it? Despised it? Leave a review and tell me how I did! I'm not positive how my updating frequency will be on weekdays because of school, but I'm hoping to have two more chapters up by Friday. Anyways, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed on my story! It means more than you will ever know (^3^)**


	4. No One But Me

**A much delayed hello to everyone! Tis a little late thanks school and, but I'm grateful for whoever is out there waiting for my next update. My best friend is moving away on Tuesday so I probably won't get the chance to write again until after then. Thank you for everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed, it means the world to me!**

It had been an hour since their planned meeting time. Now Gajeel was starting to get worried.

_Levy is a stickler for being on time, _he remembered, worrying more and more by the minute. _She'd never be _this_ late, even if she was doing girly things like makeup and picking an outfit._

_Unless something happened_. Even if his assumption was just an assumption after all, Gajeel had to find Levy and check on her.

With one last nervous glance back at the clock on the wall, Gajeel got up from his chair and left the five-star restaurant without notice.

Gajeel trailed the most predictable path Levy took from her house to get the restaurant. After only a few steps, Gajeel found himself madly smelling her scent in instantaneously. Thanking his extremely trustworthy sense of smell, he followed his nose to where he would eventually discover his Shrimp waiting before him.

Levy hated every moment of it and there was only one solution: She had to run.

At first, she gradually and slyly slid herself against the brick wall and began to take the longest strides her snug dress and short legs would allow. Then, she little by little picked up her pace, which got her about three yards away from where the streetlights touched the street.

Levy made out a mumble coming from one of the men stalking her, followed by the unmistakable clicking of a gun being reloaded.

_I love you Gajeel, _Levy thought, trying to send the message to him telepathically. Tears prickled at the sides of her eyes as she poured her heart and soul into those four words.

Apparently, her message was received, because just as all hope had vanished from her, leaving her empty and distraught, she heard something. Some_one._

A voice that she had could recognize from miles away, one that she dreamed of waking up to.

The one voice that was rough like sandpaper, yet somehow seemed to sooth her. Levy peaked out her head to meet her eyes with Gajeel's.

"Oi, nobody touches my Shrimp but me," Gajeel growled, scowling at his new enemy with bloodshot eyes. Levy felt her heart leap in her chest as soon as she got a glimpse of her knight in shining iron armor.

The Following Man (as Levy began to call the evil stalker) started to retort something, but was violently interrupted. Gajeel ripped the weapon out of the man's clutch, and chucked it far from his reach. So far that it landed right at Levy's feet.

Then, Gajeel rapidly slammed the shady character to the wall, brutally clutching his head in one large hand and crashing it into the bricks behind his skull. After only one blow, the man crumpled to the ashen pavement, except now, it wasn't gray.

It was painted in a pool of murky blood.

Gajeel slowly took a step back, with enraged eyes still thirsty for bloodshed. Then, as if nothing had happened at all, the Iron Dragon Slayer shoved his gory hands into his suit and strolled away, towards Levy.

She could believe her eyes. Yes, she had known he had always been a violent person, but had she ever seen him this enraged, she'd had always made a distance of at least ten yards between them. _Maybe._

As Gajeel made his way towards her, Levy began to shake. She shook in fear of the man she had now seen the pitiless side to, but she also shook with overwhelming joy since he had saved her from an awful termination.

With mixed emotions, all Levy could do was cry. At first, her lower lip started to pout and a muffled whimper escaped her. Before she knew it, tears gushed down her cheeks and mascara escaped with them. Gajeel heard her divulged sobs and hurried to her. Gathering her petite body into his enormous arms, he lightly started to rub her back.

_Even with makeup streaks striping her face,_ Gajeel thought after she had finally calmed down, _she's still cute as ever._

"Gajeel?" Levy sniffled, still wiping her eyes in an attempt to stop the teardrops from smearing her makeup even more.

"Yeah?"

"Our date is canceled now, isn't it?"

Gajeel raised a single iron studded eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Not if I have a say," and with that, he scooped her up with ease and carried her to his house.

What his intentions were, Levy had no idea.

**And that's a wrap! I hoped you liked this new chapter. Took me a little longer than usual and I'm really sorry about that. Loved it? Despised it? I had fun adding a little more action in this one, but I don't know if it was just as much fun to read. Leave a review about it why don't you! Thank you all so much for reading!**


	5. Update (No Chapter)

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter; I just wanted to leave an update on this story. I defiantly want to write again soon but I've been hitting some low points recently and I'm kind of at a loss for a lot of things. Not only am I spiraling in confusion, but my birthday is Monday, so this weekend I'll be busy with family and such. It's all a bit chaotic. Well, I'm sorry for letting you all down…I'm going to try really hard to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story. Whether you have reviewed, followed, favorite or even if you just read my story, I'm so grateful you found yourself reading my story.**

**Well, see you **_**hopefully**_** next week! (^.^)**


	6. Land of Dreams

**Hello all you loyal readers out there! Thankfully I'm not as depressed and stressed out as I was the last time I "updated". To be perfectly honest, had to reread**__**the last chapter I wrote because it has been so ridiculously long…anyways, sorry about my absence so I'm going to just dive right in! .;**

**Hope I don't disappoint you all…I'm still a bit rusty, but I'll try really hard to meet all your expectations.**

**Without further ado, I give you**

**Land of Dreams**

By the time Gajeel had got Levy to his home, she had let herself drift off into the land of her dreams. Not one word was exchanged between the two after Gajeel had decided to, quite literally, lift her off her feet. The shallowness of Levy's gentle breathing against Gajeel's giant bicep triggered thoughts that he never imagined that he could think.

"Why does Shrimp have to be so damn cute?"Gajeel quietly mumbled to himself as he swiftly leaned into the door to his house in order to open it just enough so that he could get in. Soundlessly, he pushed the door with the back of his heel just enough so that he could hear it click and close. Gajeel shuffled across the floorboards with extreme precaution, making sure that Levy's head didn't bump into anything. Slowly, Gajeel began to move smoothly to his bedroom door.

Intensions of good and bad swirled around in Gajeel's mind as his pupils found their way to his king sized bed. Layered with feathery pillows and heavy quilts, Gajeel started to wonder what exactly he planned to do. He wasn't sure if he sought to savagely strip her down right then in there and tackle her like a bear onto his bed, or if he wanted to lay her onto his bed lightly and he'd spend a restless night on his stiff couch. While arranging Levy underneath about four warm quilts, Gajeel's brain wrestled with itself. After mentally listing the positives and negatives of both possible results of that evening, he couldn't pick a side. So, without thinking too hard, Gajeel casually tossed off his suit and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his dress pants. While struggling with his belt, a tiny moan escaped from the small bluenette buried under the covers.

Gajeel became motionless instantly, worrying slightly about rousing her, but more so waking her only to see him half naked while she was lying in _his _bed. Misunderstandings would crush their entire relationship. Once a minute had passed of Gajeel becoming frozen, he let out a sigh of relief and began to fumble with his belt once more. Around five minutes later, he had become so frustrated that he simply ripped the belt in half and slid his pants off.

Thinking over the situation once again, he realized how bad the scene looked. Gajeel stood in his briefs with Levy sound asleep in his bed, after (what had planned to be) a date night out.

_Nobody's here to witness anything, so what's the harm in it all? _Theiron dragon slayer concluded to himself as he quickly lifted the covers and slipped into his bed.

Never had he felt so comfortable in his bed before. Although they were a pillow length apart, Gajeel loved the way her petite figure curled up perfectly underneath the thick sheets. Suddenly, Levy began to shift towards him. She rolled onto her stomach, now making the space between them only a few inches. Still as a statue, Gajeel's eyes widened, but secretly, he loved the shortage of space between them. Selfish as it was, he was tortured with the absence of her face in his view. So daringly, Gajeel carefully took her arm on the other side of her, and flipped Levy onto her back.

_She's a pretty hard sleeper_, Gajeel thought when an expected awakening from the solid-script **(A/N Is solid-script one word or two?) **mage didn't arrive.

The proximity between them was minimal. Levy, now sprawled on the small of her back, had unconsciously thrown her arm across Gajeel's bare chest. Short but slender legs began to entwine with his toned and long ones. About five minutes later, Levy's head had found its way to his shoulder, and Gajeel's face nestled itself into her tousled sapphire locks. Delicately, Gajeel curved onto his side, being sure to not stir Levy out of her dreams. Her small head adjusted and rolled onto his bicep.

Slowly, Gajeel nuzzled his face into her hair once again and smelled the refreshing scent of lavender coming from it. His arms naturally caged around her frame and brushed over the slight curves of her chest as she exhaled. His nerves sent enchanting sensations throughout his body with every contact of her smooth skin to his.

That night, Gajeel had never slept more soundly, being sure to savor every moment of that evening.

**Well, there you have it! I really wanted to do something like this earlier, but I felt it was the right time. I'm not sure how much you enjoyed reading this, but I had so much fun writing it. Review about how I did, if you'd like to! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and favorited! I know these post-notes are usually pretty much the same, but I'm keeping them as short and to the point ****as I can.**** Thank you and see you next time **❤


	7. Dark of Dawn

** Hey everybody! I'm really enjoying writing these and all the wonderful responses I've been getting! Spring Break was just begun so I hope I can get a lot done this week, seeing that school won't be in my way…but then again, procrastination seems to get to me a lot. With this chapter, I ended up just glancing at this document sitting on my desktop and didn't work on it more times than I care to admit. Whoops. Well here you go!**

**Dark of Dawn**

_Waking up to the scent of metal and a hint of cologne has _got_ to be a first, _Levy thought to herself as her nose began to awaken with the rest of her senses. Her ears wakened next, instantly met with a thumping heartbeat and an even greater deep snoring. The two sounds startled the rest of her body awake, as she now understood she had slept with someone by her side, but now she realized that whoever she was with did not simply sleep _next to _her.

Levy was cradled in a blockade of massive, scarred arms. This enclosure caused a huge increase in heat, and a severe shortage in personal space. Apparently her sweat glands had been especially busy that night due to this, seeing as her new dress was now dotted with sweat beads and her skin trickled in perspiration. Her tangled azure hair was currently being nestled in by someone's face. Levy's petite, lean legs naturally twisted around masculine, brawny ones. After briefly taking a second to compose herself, she prepared herself to push herself away from the large partner in the bed with her, except it was then that she realized that her hands were tightly bound around the waist of the figure attached to her. Not only were the two bound together as if their live depended on it, but the man next to Levy was shirtless. Plus, he was noticeably ripped. Every section of this man's eight-pack jabbed into Levy's stomach and the warmth of his skin somehow sent chills down her spine.

Bravely, Levy opened her hazel eyes to find out who the mystery man she was laying with was.  
As soon as she caught a glance of a long opal mane, Levy gasped with nervous excitement.

_She had slept with _Gajeel.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, but as soon as he opens his eyes… _Levy mentally noted to herself as she studied his peaceful face. The studs along the bridge of his nose barely glimmered in the dark of the misty dawn.

* * *

Originally, Levy had planned on wiggling out of his extremely tight clutch. Though now, the heavy weight of comfort and heat, Levy was pulled down back into a deep sleep.

Gajeel smelled her hair one last time, being sure to remember her blue locks' perfect aroma. Sadly, he knew he had to move from this perfect position they found themselves in.

Reluctantly, Gajeel slightly gave his Shrimp a slight shake on her petite shoulder.

"Oi, imma get up and make up breakfast, okay Shrimp?" Gajeel grumbled into her hair.

A small mumble from Levy hummed against Gajeel's bare chest, her tone sounding feisty, but also slightly relaxed.

With a great amount of effort, he forced himself to slip out of his bed and make his way into the kitchen.

_At least cooking will get my mind off the fact that I woke up with Levy by my side _Gajeel thought to himself, trying bit by bit to reclaim his now jumbled mind.

"Hey," Levy squeaked out, "Am I allowed to…"

"What is it? Spit it out shorty." Gajeel spat at her, not meaning to sound so harsh and demanding.

"Take a shower?!" she stammered out, her face immediately turning an adorable shade of pink.

As soon as Gajeel realized that Levy was asking to shower in _his _shower…_naked_,his face reddened too.

"Uh...yeah…sure Shrimp. Just around the corner on your left." He directed her after the brief awkward silence passed between the two.

* * *

**I really suck at my endings, I know…but I can't help it. I hate all endings with a passion! Well, what did you think? Loved it? Despised it? Not exactly the feisty Levy you were probably expecting, but I feel like that's so clique and overused. That's all! Until next time **❤


	8. Serene But not Clean

**Hey everybody!**

**It's been way too long and if you don't have time to read about my life story than jump right into that non-bolded text below and enjoy :) **

**So for all you people who want an explanation as to why this is so late, it's been because writer's block has really been creeping up on me lately. I've been trying to write but it's getting quite difficult. Also, if anyone remembers when I left an update saying how I was really confused and hitting some low points, well that's been happening again. (Now I might get a bit personal so just skip to the chapter lol) Last time I was **_**super super**_** depressed, but now I'm feeling empty. I don't know. What's the worst part though, is that both of these low points were caused by the same thing…ughhh. Well, that's enough of my shit. I'm sorry I wasted all that precious time of yours. I might delete this bit if I have the energy. Lol nope, still too lazy to hold down backspace... **_**Anyways,**_** I'm really sorry so here's a chapter.**

**Serene But not Clean**

As Levy sheepishly peeled off her snug dress in Gajeel's bathroom, she internally screamed with uneasy excitement. It felt like something was trying to jump out of her tight throat and out through her tiny, pressed lips. Standing bare naked, Levy bent down and slowly turned on the water.

"Why are showers so loud?" Levy mumbled and let out a small sigh.

Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Levy waited for the water to warm up while landing her bum on the toilet lid and daydreaming. The sound of every water droplet coming from the shower echoed in her head as her imaginings lifted her from truth.

Gajeel had been cooking a beautiful breakfast, composed of hard boiled eggs, French toast topped with a touch of whipped cream, maple syrup and sliced strawberries, and two vibrant fruit salads on the side. But he instantly became uncomfortable, and slightly excited, the moment he heard the sound of the shower turning on. The thought of Shrimp washing her bare body in _his _shower? It was overwhelming. His thoughts soon drifted to the idea of Levy's body. Her gentle curves on her upper body were quite respectable, but every other girl her age in Fairy Tail seemed to have mountain sized racks settled upon their chests **(A/N the obnoxiously huge tits in FT are the only thing that bug me about the anime)**. Her voluptuous thighs soon appeared in Gajeel's mind and he immediately became intrigued by her. Although she was very petite, the curves fixed on her tiny frame were just right, especially for Gajeel. His dreams were very clear, but quite dirty. After almost burning the French toast while trapped in his daydreams, he quickly finished setting the table and turned off his stove with a sigh. Now all he had to do was wait for her.

Once she had suffered what felt like hours of awkwardness, Levy finally worked up the guts to stand up and get into the shower. She liked to imagine there was a curtain on his shower, when really her naked body was only hidden by a clear wall of glass, which defiantly was _not_ very effective. His shower was actually fairly clean, considering how careless he was as he left messes behind him wherever he went. Levy realized after reading several precisely placed shampoo bottles that Gajeel had positioned them in alphabetical order. While thinking of her reckless man taking the time to alphabetize all his products made Levy giggle.

The two were separated by many walls and closed doors, but secretly, both of them longed to break down those barriers that held them so far apart.

And Gajeel is an awfully impatient man.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**First of all, let me just say that this took three days to write and I'm so sorry about that, but hey, tell me what you thought by reviewing! And before anyone says it, I know the title isn't that good…and if you don't get it, its referring to Gajeel's dirty daydreams :P**

**The ending felt a bit rushed to me but I hope it'll keep you waiting for some possible smut next time *hint hint* *nudge* *wink wink* *smirk***

**Sorry, as you can tell, I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter, and I hope you all are excited as well. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported and/or helped me! Means the world to me! Until next time!** ❤


	9. Showered in Shyness

**Hello friends! I'm gonna just cut this part down because last time it was hella long. Thanks for the support everybody! It means a lot to me :) **

**Well, here it goes! (Btw this isn't going to have smut, just some fluffy action…sorry)**

Gajeel was getting extremely anxious. Levy was unintentionally taunting as she washed her bare body a few rooms away from the one he was waiting in. Pacing around the room didn't help calm his nerves and trying to sit down only drove him wilder. Jealousy and fury arose from within his chest as soon as he thought about the possibility of other men seeing her perfect little body. Gajeel instantly concluded that he would have to be the only one to admire every curve of hers.

She slipped the bar of soap across every inch of her skin, being sure to try and demolish every scent off of her, from the suddenly felt uncomfortable as soon as she thought of where Gajeel had scrubbed the very same soap bar on his own body. She felt embarrassed, yet oddly enticed.

_No Levy, you are not about to create fantasies about Gajeel, _Levy scolded herself, making sure to get out of the shower as soon as possible.

Staying true to the promise she had just mentally made, Levy turned off the shower minutes later.

As soon as her petite feet hit the cold tiles, a shiver bolted through soaked body.

"Shit!" Levy shrieked, scrambling to find what she had forgotten.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the bathroom's door and suddenly halted.

"You alright in there?" Gajeel asked awkwardly, Levy felt the floor shift as he leaned his shoulder onto the door.

"G-Gajeel", Levy whispered through chattering teeth. After a few moments, she wondered if he even heard her.

"…Yeah Shrimp?" he finally replied, sounding just as nervous as Levy did.

"I forgot something"

"Hmm?"

Levy took a breath and rubbed her cheeks, as if her palms would rub off the bright red that stained them.

"A towel"

"Oh…I can get you one, if you want", Gajeel offered gently (_Well, gentle for a massive guy who eats pure iron and has enough muscle to carry Elfman and Laxus in one arm_, Levy thought to herself).

She heard the open of a closet, a few rustling noises, then a muted shut of the door.

Levy very cautiously cracked open the door, just enough for her small wrist to snake out. Her fingers shook as she waited for Gajeel to place the towel into hand. She felt the weight of the towel drop into her hand. Rough fingers grazed over her tinier smooth and wet ones. The small contact caused her hand to jerk back and she quickly closed the door.

Five minutes later, Levy strode out in a large towel that hid her feet as she walked. Gajeel was nowhere in sight, but he was kind enough to lay out some of the smaller clothing he owned. The tee-shirt he laid out turned out to be big enough to be a dress on her, and she didn't even bother with the sweat pants.

Gajeel's (that just barely grazed the top of her knee caps) read "Luminary".

"Gajeel?" Levy called out while wondering where such a huge figure could've hidden.

"Levy?" His deep voice called back, though it was muted since it traveled through many well insulated walls.

"Where are you?"

"Where are _you?_"

"The kitchen", Levy shouted back.

Soon enough, Gajeel had rushed down and made into the kitchen.

He had changed into a muscle tank that (obviously) showed off his guns extraordinarily. His toned and tanned arms stuck out in front of the white of his shirt. His dark mane flared out and softened the intimidating look slapped onto his tough face. His large chest dazed her, since he had such a noticeable 8-pack settled upon his stomach. Each and every feature made Levy heart pound, yet she couldn't understand why.

His ruby red eyes scanned her body up and down thrice, and then his gaze met hers.

They both struggle to find words, until Gajeel finally disrupted their perfect silence with a husky "Wow."

**Oh my goodness, it has been more than one month since I've last updated. I am so sorry! School is almost over though, so that's good :D I'm glad that you all have been patient with me, so thank you! Not sure if I'll update anymore…maybe, I'm just not very motivated these days, or maybe I'm just lazy lol. I don't really know. Anyways, peace out **❤


	10. Just Lean In

**Hey everyone! What great feedback you all gave me last time and I cannot be more thankful and humbled by the responses! I got a new laptop and I'm extremely happy, but things haven't been as easy as I thought. I had to transfer all my fanfic files on a flash drive because a bug/virus has made its way onto my laptop. I've just been having a lot of difficulty transferring my files but clearly things have finally worked out all right :)**

**Here's the chapter, I hope I don't disappoint**

**Just Lean In**

She always thought that she just thoroughly enjoyed Gajeel's presence. That she just was a very close best friend whose heart raced at the presence of him. The smell and sight of him made her more content than ever, but she never would have suspected what she was feeling was love.

Oh, but this was quite defiantly just that.

They were standing in his kitchen, Levy with just his t-shirt on and her azure hair dripping cold water onto the tiles. Gajeel stared at her longingly and his blood red eyes somehow softened every time they met with hers. Levy fought back the urge to kiss him right then and there, but clearly somebody didn't have that kind of self-control.

Gajeel practically tackled her, making Levy screech at the added weight.

"Gajeel", she managed to squeak out, suppressing a wince.

"Oh, sorry Shrimp, why do you have to be so damn small?"

_Although, he is cute when he tries to show affection_

Levy wriggled out of Gajeel's strong barricade built by his muscular arms, which was a respectable attempt at a hug…for Gajeel. He looked slightly disappointed that his rare act of affection didn't work out the way he planned it to. Levy giggled.

"Oi," Gajeel spat at her, "What's so funny?"

Hastily, Levy leaped up onto Gajeel. He caught her with ease, and her bare legs swung back and forth as she felt the rise and fall of his chest against her shoulder. While carried bridal-style in Gajeel's massive arms, the bluenette's hazel orbs penetrated into his pair of deep scarlet ones. The color made Levy's heart beat faster and louder until she thought she'd explode. _If just looking into his eyes can do this to me, kissing him would kill me. _Levy thought to herself in order to prevent doing anything she would probably regret. She had to escape the position she had put herself in, and quickly.

"Gajeel", Levy hummed, then mentally cursing at herself for sounding so suggestive. Apparently it was too suggestive for Gajeel.

Lustfully, he took both of Levy's legs and hooked them around his waist. Of course, the tips of her tiny toes only just barely grazed Gajeel's back, but neither of them cared. While entranced by each other and the extreme lack of space between them, Levy failed to fully notice what was in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to give any attention to anything else. She gave it all to Gajeel.

Levy leaned in and one of Gajeel's rough hands slid slowly up her knee to her thigh, while his other hand held her up with ease. Her arms rested on his shoulders, Levy's petite hands tangling themselves into his mane.

His nose touched hers and her lips parted slightly as she began to close her eyes. When suddenly, a slightly suppressed gasp came from the doorway.

"I knew it!"

**I'm making this story up as I go so sorry for the shitty endings. I haven't been feeling well mentally, physically and emotionally these days so that's why I'm so late, sorry about that :P Plus, I didn't even want to continue this story before! But now I like where I can go with this, so I think I want to get to around 15-25 total chapters. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure at all. Well, thanks for reading! Have a nice rest of your day (or night)! ️**


	11. Beastly Intrusions

**Welcome back readers! Since there isn't school right now, I'm going to try really hard to make my updates more frequent. Writing immerses me into my own world and I often forget about my own, so it really does seem to calm me. Now, without further ado, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy**

**Beastly Intrusions**

Levy froze, her already large eyes widening. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Gajeel's as her entire body stiffened in his arms. She could feel both of their hearts beating faster in an offbeat rhythm. In an attempt to shift from their position, Gajeel let his hand which was caressing Levy's thigh drop. He slowly lowered the rest of her petite body towards the ground until her bare feet hugged the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. Not once did either of them break eye contact with one another. Passion latched onto the two of them still and breaking the stare they held would be like smashing obsidian.

"Levy", Gajeel whispered in a voice that was extremely small, almost frightening Levy since it was so out of character for massive Gajeel. Plus, she had never heard him call her by her name.

"What", she breathed back quickly, continuing to peer into his cerise pools.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About _the person who witnessed...this", _he hissed back.

As if her eyes couldn't get any huger, Levy opened them larger, causing them to almost pop right out of her skull.

"Gajeel, I'm a little, tiny, teeny bit scared."

"As you should be", a familiar voice called back to them both.

Levy was the first to snap out of their passionate stare. Her head whipped to where the voice came from, her azure hair whipping against Gajeel's chest.

"What the hell Lucy!" Levy shrieked, backing up into Gajeel's torso, as if it would shield her from embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, this is adorable! It's like 'Beauty and the Beast' in real life!" Lucy squealed

"Oi," Gajeel growled, "call me a beast again and this fairy tale you've created will soon turn into 'Little Red Riding Hood'. I'll be the wolf, and you can be Granny."

"Gajeel!" Levy disapproved, adding a gentle slap on his chest.

"Shrimp!" he yelled back, mirroring her tone.

With furrowed brows they stared into each other's eyes again, desire clouding their thoughts and intentions. Levy's beautiful hazel eyes deepened into Gajeel's viciously blood red pair.

Lucy cleared her throat from the corner. "So... I'm gonna go, because the sexual tension in here is actually making it hard to breathe." **(A/N LOL, I make myself laugh, sorry not sorry)**

"Thanks Lu-chan", Levy replied through clenched teeth and cherry tinted cheeks. Embarrassment mixed with a pinch of annoyance filled her to the brim, so she didn't even try sneaking a glance at Lucy as she made her way out of Gajeel's house.

"I think we have some unfinished business to get back to shorty", Gajeel reminded her while cocking up a single iron studded eyebrow mischievously.

"S-shorty?!" Levy spat out after recovering from his sexy and suggestive tone, "Is that what you're going to call me now?"

"Well, I do like 'Shrimp' still, but 'Shorty' works too."

"Fine", the pint-sized bluenette humphed in reply, "But that means I get to give you a name too."

"Huh?" Gajeel looked slightly horrified by the thought of a tiny girl like her would call him names.

"I think I'll call you..." Levy released a light laugh, "The Beast."

**Huh, that went better than expected in my opinion. I kind of was expecting this all to come out pretty lame but at least it wasn't completely lame I guess :P By the way, thank you all so much for the support everybody! It's crazy to look back on how far I've actually come. Just, wow. Thanks :3 Until next time *tips hat***


End file.
